


[FANART/ARTIVIVE] Prodigal Son #1

by stlouisphile



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, i love high technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stlouisphile/pseuds/stlouisphile
Summary: This is an Artivive image. In order to see the "magic" you will need to download the Artivive APP, which is augmented reality platform for art.This tech allows artists to create new dimensions of art by linking classical with digital art.Artivive is a free APP that works on IOS and Android. You'll hold up your smartphone to the APP and will open the mp4There is audio with the mp4 make sure you have the sound up. And the headphone on the APP is unchecked.I'm really excited about finding this an creating the first PS artivive experience! Please LMK what you think.NOTE: You will need to have a device that shows the image so that you can hold your smart phone over the picture. Or print.  a copy of the image and use that to open the mp4
Kudos: 4





	[FANART/ARTIVIVE] Prodigal Son #1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for watching! This was just a "sample" of what can be done with the APP.


End file.
